


As he watched

by RoseChan01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseChan01/pseuds/RoseChan01
Summary: Alfred gets bored every now and then and decides to see what his people are doing. He sometimes finds people who just stand out in a way . He doesn't understand  why. But sometimes he finds out.
Kudos: 2





	As he watched

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty sure this going to be bad because this an idea I'm having while I am depressed, sleep deprived, and off my meds. If you actually like this let me know because I might continue it if it's not absolutely shit.

America had been doing this for so long it just became normal to him. Find a random person in his country see how they are doing if there life is boring go to the next person repeat. He couldn't exactly interact with his people anymore. Mainly out of fear of getting attached but also because his government thinks it is a bad idea. I mean who wouldn't think the guy scream singing any song that is America themed isn't weird. Because it's kinda weird especially since he likes wearing red white and blue anything, ya know as you do. So what he does instead is just keep himself invisible to his people sure other nations could see him but what he does in his free time is his business especially since he doesn't know if any other nation can do this.

XX/XX/2010

America decided that today of all days he would check on the new generation especially since most of them are now toddlers or older and not just gross babies. He closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes he saw a young girl with a purple toy robot and her excessively older brother. The girl had bright dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to have all the curiosity in the world. While the boy who seemed to be a teen had dark brown hair and eyes, like all his joy was drained from him and put into the little one who was zooming around and bothering him. Alfred watched her as she just zoomed from place to place with her toy and occasionally ran into walls. He found it quite entertaining how someone so small could some how consistently run into the same wall over a five minute period. She strangely reminded him of himself before Arthur left for the first time. America and England had their moments but part of him always had some respect for the man who tried to raise him. I mean sure England and France were technically his older brothers I mean heck so are Netherlands and Spain technically but England and France exspeciically act like a couple who accidentally had kids and now bearly want to be around each other. He thought about what it would of been like if he had a normal family like his citizens do but quickly forgot about It for he found it pointless. After watching her for a bit he decided to leave and find something more interesting to do.

XX/XX/2020

The pandemic hasn't just been hard on him but his people, the man in charge is trying to take people's freedoms from under their noses while they sit at home and hope and pray less people get sick. In the worst months he had it himself being only able to just lay there while he felt guilty that he couldn't die from this but so many of his people have, will ,or are dying from it. Most nights he just cried himself to sleep as he let it takes its tole on his physical and mental health. He doesn't understand why he still feels awful even though the virus no longer affects him. He doesn't understand why he doesn't want to do anything or go anywhere. All he knows is that his bed is the only safe place anymore. For the first time in days he leaves his house to see how his people are doing. The girl seems familiar but different like he had seen her before but not like this. Her dirty blonde hair was darker now like someone added more dirt and soap into dish water. Her eyes had darkened not just in attitude ,they were now a shade of greenish blue. She sometimes acted ecstatic and lively one minute and then sad and despondent the next like she had no control of her emotions. She was either on her phone or playing videogames all while on a discord call with her boyfriend. She only seemed truly happy when talking to the boy on her screen. Not understand any of this but feeling no urge to continue to be around people he went home and thought about what could cause such a drastic change in a person. What makes people not themselves.


End file.
